musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Muddy Waters
Muddy Waters (richtiger Name McKinley Morganfield, * 4. April 1915 in Rolling Fork, Mississippi; † 30. April 1983 in Westmont, Illinois) war ein US-amerikanischer Blues-Musiker und gilt als "der Vater des Chicago Blues". Er ist der Vater der Blues-Musiker Big Bill Morganfield und Larry 'Muddy Junior' Williams. Diskografie Diese Diskografie ist nicht komplett. Albums *''The Best of Muddy Waters'' (1958), Chess *''At Newport 1960'' (1960), Chess *''Muddy Waters Sings Big Bill Broonzy'' (1960), Chess *''Folk Singer'' (1964), Chess *''The Real Folk Blues'' (1966), Chess *''Muddy, Brass and the Blues'' (1966), Chess *''More Real Folk Blues'' (1967), Chess *''Super Blues: Muddy Waters, Bo Diddley, Little Walter'' (1967), Checker *''The Super Super Blues Band: Muddy Waters, Bo Diddley, Howlin' Wolf'' (1967), Checker *''Electric Mud'' (1968), MCA/Chess *''After the Rain'' (1969), Chess *''Fathers and Sons'' (1969), MCA/Chess *''Sail On'' (1969), Wolf *''They Call Me Muddy Waters'' (1971), Chess *''A.K.A. McKinley Morganfield'' (1971), Chess *''Live (at Mr. Kelly's)'' (1971), Chess *''The London Muddy Waters Sessions'' (1972), MCA/Chess *''Can't Get No Grindin' (1973), Chess *London Revisted with Howlin' Wolf'' (1974), Chess *'''Unk' In Funk'' (1974), Chess *''The Muddy Waters Woodstock Album'' (1975), MCA/Chess *''Live at Jazz Jamboree '76'' (1976), Polljazz *''His Best 1947-1955'' (1976) *''Hard Again'' (1977), Blue Sky *''I'm Ready'' (1978), Blue Sky *''Muddy "Mississippi" Waters - Live'' (1979) *''King Bee (album)'' (1981), Blue Sky *''Rolling Stone'' (1982), Chess *''Rare and Unissued'' (1982), MCA/Chess *''Muddy & The Wolf'' (1983) *''Trouble No More'' (1989) *''The Complete Plantation Recordings'' (1993) *''Paris, 1972'' (1997) *''Goin' Way Back'' (1997), Just A Memory *''One More Mile'' (1998) *''A Tribute To Muddy Waters King Of The Blues'' (1999) *''Hoochie Coochie Man'' (1999) *''The Golden Anniversary Collection'' (2000) *''The Anthology (1947-1972)'' (2001), MCA/Chess Singles *1941 - Country Blues *1941 - I Be's Troubled *1942 - Ramblin' Kid Blues *1947 - Little Anna Mae *1948 - Hard Days *1948 - Down South Blues *1949 - Screamin' And Cryin' *1949 - Last Time I Fool Around With You *1950 - Rollin' Stone" aka "Catfish Blues *1950 - Rollin' and Tumblin' *1950 - Walkin' Blues *1951 - Howlin' Wolf *1951 - Lonesome Day *1951 - They Call Me Muddy Waters *1951 - Still A Fool *1951 - Long Distance Call *1951 - Honey Bee *1952 - Iodine In My Coffee *1953 - Sad Sad Day *1954 - I Just Want to Make Love to You *1954 - I'm Your Hoochie Coochie Man *1954 - I'm Ready *1955 - Mannish Boy *1955 - Trouble No More *1955 - Sugar Sweet *1956 - All Aboard *1956 - Rock Me *1956 - Forty Days and Forty Nights *1957 - Got My Mojo Working *1957 - Good Lookin' Woman *1958 - Born Lover *1959 - Goin' Down Louisiana (aka "Louisiana Blues"") *1960 - Deep Down In My Heart *1961 - Messin' With The Man *1962 - Going Home *1962 - You Shook Me *1963 - Let Me Hang Around *1964 - My Home is on The Delta *1965 - Early Morning Blues *1966 - Canary Bird *1967 - Trainfare Blues *1968 - Mud In Your Ear *1969 - Blues And Trouble *1970 - Blues For Hippies *1971 - Strange Woman *1972 - My Pencil Won't Write No More *1973 - Muddy Waters Shuffle *1974 - Drive My Blues Away *1975 - Born With Nothing *1977 - Crosseyed Cat *1978 - Copper Brown *1979 - She's Nineteen Years Old *1981 - Forever Lonely Waters, Muddy Waters, Muddy Waters, Muddy Waters, Muddy Kategorie:Alle Artikel